


Not What They Think

by chyeloh (plerpson)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Humiliation kink, M/M, Multi, Mutual Blowjobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, also tagged underage because jeongguk, and each other, basically there is a lot of porn and sexy times, but mostly jimin, everyone fucks jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plerpson/pseuds/chyeloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>remember that one time i wrote ot7 smut? yeah.....</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not What They Think

**Author's Note:**

> remember that one time i wrote ot7 smut? yeah.....

Bangtan takes care of each other, just not in the ways most people would expect.  
\---  
The seven of them figured out early on that there were certain  _needs_  they all had. 

One too many interrupted blowjobs, a few awkward moments involving the maknae line and the shower, and some questionable stains on the couch; and eventually  _someone_  had to bring some regulation and structure to the sexual energy thrumming through a dorm full of young men.

Namjoon had been the one to call them together for a group discussion, after awkwardly walking in on Taehyung and Hoseok earlier that day. All he'd heard was a desperate moan of "Daddy,  _please_ ," from the younger member and he'd immediately shut his eyes, turned on his heel, and exited the room as quickly as possible. Something had to be done.

It had worked surprisingly well. After Namjoon had finally broken the ice with a "look, sometimes I like to spank people and have them call me 'Sir,'" the others' wariness had crumbled, and by the end of the night Seokjin had a list of preferences and partners for every one of them. From there, all that was left was to match up kinks and members and set up a schedule.

They have it all worked out.

Seokjin, their oldest--and probably the most "vanilla" of them all--is a switch. He alternates between being a power-bottom who likes making others pleasure him, and a submissive who is more than happy to serve others, especially when the younger members are stressed or upset. "Let me help," he'll say, before swallowing one of them down. Seokjin loves lingerie and anything that makes him feel pretty, though he enjoys dressing the younger ones up as well. Especially Jimin. Jimin looks  _stunning_ in black lace. Seokjin also has a penchant for shiny things, and likes to be pampered, which is probably why Namjoon's his favorite, seeing as the leader is incapable of resisting Seokjin's charms and overdone aegyo, and so buys him things often.

Speaking of the leader, Namjoon is just about the average Dom. He really likes being called "Sir," and among the Doms in their dorm he is generally seen as the one to dole out real discipline; that is, when one of the submissives does something wrong, or disrespectful, or embarassing in public or on stage, Namjoon is the one to deal with them. He enjoys making the other think about their mistake, apologize, and beg for punishment to clear their conscience. Then, he likes fucking them until they can't walk right for a week. He fits the role of group leader so well that it only makes sense he would maintain the same kind of part in the bedroom. Even the other Doms look to him for leadership, and if ever a submissive found themself unable to confront a Dom themselves, they go to Namjoon. Namjoon is good about making sure the other Doms know where the lines have been drawn, and not to cross it. He is not above taking another Dom over his knee for a lesson or two.

Yoongi is one of the submissives that Namjoon has to constantly discipline, mostly because he's just so damn  _mouthy_. He must be at least somewhat masochistic, what with how disrespectful he likes to be. Yoongi may be a hyung, but in the bedroom he is more often than not a submissive, though that doesn't stop him from sassing the dominant members, which earns him a good slap or two. Yoongi likes it. But he can be a perfect sub, too, especially when his humiliation kink just needs to be satisfied; when one of the Doms can get him all worked up and maybe back into that maid outfit and get someone else to watch, whispering filthy things into Yoongi's ear about how he's so  _dirty_  to like being  _watched_. Yoongi also likes watching, but only if Jimin is involved in whatever he's watching. Yoongi only ever dominates Jimin (and occasionally Taehyung, if he's co-Domming with Hoseok).

Jungkook is an absolute  _terror_ , and if it weren't for the fact that most of the time he's their adorable, innocent maknae, even the older Doms would be intimidated by him. Jungkook is somewhat of a sadist; he gets his kicks out of humiliating his submissives, out of slapping them and making them cry before bending them in half and fucking them through multiple, sometimes painful orgasms. He likes gagging others and belittling them. But Jungkook is still careful. He enjoys choking and biting and scratching and taunting, but he is careful never to cause real harm. Jungkook has a heavy hand but a soft heart, and he is always particular about aftercare and smothering his subs in affection and cuddles.

Hoseok is much gentler; in fact, he is probably the gentlest Dom in the dorm (which is probably why Taehyung likes him, because Taehyun likes being babied). Hoseok loves taking care of people, which is why the subs come to him when they need a gentle hand and words of praise. Hoseok likes to pet their necks, smooth them out and settle them, and take them with easy, measured thrusts and kind words against their shoulder blades. Hoseok is also probably the most consent-cautious--not to say that the other Doms aren't; the submissives had given their consent once, at the very beginning of this whole thing, and they are always welcome to rescind it, but Hoseok always makes a point to double-check before starting anything. He is the best cuddler in the whole damn dorm, and the maknae line submissives adore him.

Especially Taehyung, though Taehyung is all about physical love and affection anyway, from any one. He has a natural, lithe beauty and he knows it, though unlike the others, he enjoys soft touches as opposed to soft words. But Taehyung also likes having his hair pulled and back scratched up, which is when Jungkook is an absolute perfect fit for him, aside from their closeness in age. Hoseok, though, will always be Taehyung's favorite. The younger is like a supremely clingy cat at times--and it comes as a surprise to no one that Taehyung likes being called "kitty"--curling into the elder's lap and demanding attention, and sprawling lax over Hoseok's body in sleepy contentment. The only person Taehyung ever fucks is Jimin.

Because Jimin...well, everybody fucks Jimin.  _Everybody_. It's probably because Jimin is, well,  _easy_. He's easy to get excited, easy to push into a mattress, easy to open up, easy to order around. Jimin takes anything he's given with enthusiasm and appreciation, as long as he gets taken care of, too. And Jimin's needs are fairly easily met. He likes having his neck touched and being choked, so the Doms bought him a few collars. Jimin likes having more than one Dom at a time and likes being watched, so on Saturday night the Doms always give Jimin special attention. He likes being tied up and having his flexibility tested, so they picked up bondage rope in Japan. But Jimin especially likes being told he's good, likes being reminded that he's doing well for how hard he's working, and that the others are proud of him. That's probably what makes it easy for Jimin to lean into others, to let them stroke his hair and neck and shiver with their praise. Sometimes, Jimin is just too easy.

  
\---

  
Like today.

It's one of their rare days off, Jimin wakes up earlier than usual, roused by the slight rocking of the mattress and pleasantly sore in the best ways.   
He turns his head sleepily, blinking the drowsiness from his eyes, and is met with Yoongi's hooded, dark gaze. Jimin had spent last night with him, not bothering to return to his own bed in favor of curling into Yoongi's soft skin, but now Namjoon has joined them as well, and is currently fucking Yoongi open with slow, powerful thrusts.

 The leader catches Jimin watching and grunts in greeting, while Yoongi manages a pitched, "G-Good m- _mmm_ -morn-ning, Ji-Jimin-a- _aah_!" Namjoon smirks, and Jimin licks his lips, mouth suddenly dry. 

He is well aware of how skilled Namjoon's hips are, "Dance Monster" or no.

 Jimin settles for admiring the pretty slope of Yoongi's pale back, smooth as he arches back against the leader, whines muffled by the pillow he's hugging to his face. Namjoon's hands are dark on Yoongi's hips, fingers digging into the sharp bone there, and Jimin can't wait to see how prettily Yoongi will bruise. Yoongi bruises the  _best_.

"Namj- _aahhh,_ " Yoongi gasps, and Jimin thinks that, yeah, Yoongi sounds the best, too. Now is the only time Yoongi can get away with not calling Namjoon "Sir" in bed, and the leader's name sounds wonderful on his tongue. 

Sleepy sex is one of Yoongi's favorite things--which makes sense, seeing how he's practically asleep most of the time anyway--because he can just lie there, legs spread, all long limbs and pale skin and softness, and someone like Namjoon will come along, and slide into him, easy, and fill him up and scratch under his ribs and wear the twitchiness out of his body. 

And besides, Yoongi is so  _pretty_ , wrapped pink and wet around Namjoon, and whimpering so sweetly...Jimin's hard, now, and his hand wanders down to wrap loosely around his leaking cock, giving it a few steady strokes. Namjoon catches the motion and grins, all sharp-toothed and predatory.

"Do you like what you see, Jiminnie?" he rasps, the delicious base of his voice making Jimin shiver, "Do you like seeing your hyung like this, stretched so wide on my dick? Do you like listening to him beg like the slut he is?" Jimin and Yoongi gasp simultaneously, because that's a hot-button word for them both, and the younger gulps, nodding, his hand unconsciously speeding up. He's so close, already, and he's only just woken up.

"Come on him, Jiminnie," Namjoon orders softly, "He'll like it." Jimin spares Yoongi a glance and the elder's got a deep flush dusting his cheeks, but the light in his eyes is undeniable. He wants it. 

It take an embarassing three strokes before Jimin is coming, spilling over Yoongi's back. He watches, dazed, chest heaving, as Namjoon's thrusts grow stronger, the leader spearing into Yoongi once, twice befor the elder is crying out and coming on the bedsheets, Namjoon following a moment after, emptying himself inside because Yoongi likes that. A few seconds pass before he finally pulls out, Yoongi wincing, and flops onto the bed between the other two.

The three of them lay in silence for a bit, regaining their wits and their breath, before Yoongi's head pops up, peering over at the youngest from behind Namjoon. "Good morning, Jiminnie," he rasps, again, and Jimin giggles.

  
\---

  
By noon he's already serviced Seokjin and Taehyung.

Seokjin had taken his time with him today, dressing him up and showering him in compliments--"You're so pretty, Jiminnie" "Have you been working out more? Hyung can tell~" "Look at you, such a good boy"--until Jimin was practically trembling, straining against the lace panties Seokjin had slipped him into. Finally the elder had relented, and Jimin had been allowed to come after eating Seokjin out. (Wearing a lace-fringed collar attached to a leash that Seokjin would tug on periodically). 

Yoongi makes the best noises, but Seokjin's not too far off--little choked, breathy murmurs, pieces of praise and chopped-off versions of Jimin's name that have him desperate in very little time. 

Taehyung was much more low-maintenance. They'd made out for a little after lunch (which was only sort of gross, since Taehyung still tasted like kimchi) before Taehyung finally got to the point, pushing Jimin down onto his knees and unbuttoning his jeans. Jimin didn't mind, since Taehyung sucked him off after, too. Their relationship is always like that; though Jimin will let Taehyung dominate him, it's rare. They're both such subs that it's hard for either of them to assert any dominance over the other. In a way, it makes their relationship comfortable.

  
\---

  
Jungkook is, thankfully, in a good mood when he comes home from the dance studio, and Jimin blows him under his desk while the maknae finishes his homework. Hoseok walks in halfway through and Jimin squeaks a little in surprise and mild embarassment, though Jungkook seems to have no qualms at all about spinning his chair around--dragging Jimin with him by his hair--to face his hyung. 

"Something you need, hyung?" He'd asked, sweet as ever, and Hoseok had only sputtered a little before managing to communicate that dinner was ready and they were welcome to come join the others when they were...done. Jimin had barely had time to register the awkward look on Hoseok's face as he left before Jungkook's hand was ripping at his hair, bringing confused tears to Jimin's eyes until Jungkook growled something about "I don't remember telling you to stop."

They're only a few minutes late to dinner, and no one says anything about the hoarseness in Jimin's voice.

  
\---

  
After dinner, it's Hoseok and Yoongi. Both of them, that is. 

Jimin's sitting upright between the two of them, and with the combined efforts of Hoseok and Yoongi's arms they manage to get a nice rythmn going.

"You're being so good today, Jimin-ah," Hoseok breathes into his ear, while Jimin is occupied with Yoongi's mouth, "So very good." He thrusts up sharply and Jimin gasps, Yoongi taking the opportunity to get the younger's lip between his teeth. Yoongi never says much when Hoseok's there, but Jimin doesn't mind. Jimin will get Yoongi's words later, when it's just the two of them. But for now, Hoseok is in charge.

Jimin likes being with the both of them. Yoongi's not excessively large but Hoseok is rather big, and between the two of them Jimin always feels so pleasantly full. He's been stretched apart in all the best ways, teetering on the edge and he can't quite catch his breath, and it's even better when Hoseok pulls him back, flush against him, one hand taking hold the younger's collar. Jimin gasps and arches, and whimpers as Yoongi's cool hands scratch over his ribs.   
Hoseok smiles against the side of his neck. 

"Go ahead, Jimin-ah," the elder coos, "you've been so good, come on, come for us--" Jimin cries out, voice carrying, as his body goes rigid, straining against Hoseok's hold and then he's coming, shooting onto Yoongi and tightening around the both of them, enough to pull them over the edge, one after the other.  
Hoseok stays long enough for Jimin to come down, to regain feeling in his extremities, before he gingerly pulls out, grabbing his clothes from the floor and excusing himself, sending them both an affectionate smile. 

When the door closes, Yoongi pulls Jimin down onto his chest, still buried inside the younger. They're both too hot and sweaty--and Yoongi's still got Jimin's come all over his stomach--but Jimin doesn't mind too much. They'll clean up later--hopefully together, in the shower--and besides, Yoongi is really just too comfortable right now.

Yoongi's light chuckling pierces the hazed contentment surrounding Jimin, and he lifts his head, mouth opening in a silent question. Yoongi steals an appeasing kiss. "I was just thinking," he rasps, hugging Jimin closer, "I woke up this morning with you in my bed, and now--" Yoongi yawns spectacularly, "--now I'm about to fall asleep the same way."

Jimin smiles. It's easy to forget that a sleepy Yoongi is an unbelievably sappy Yoongi (not that Jimin is complaining).

"But hyung," Jimin pokes his cheek, and Yoongi cracks open one eye, "don't you want to clean up first?" Yoongi seems to contemplate it for a half second before he mumbles a "Nope," and pulls Jimin down again, the younger squeaking in surprise.

So what if they wake up the next day with Jimin's come cementing their stomachs together. They'll take care of each other. They always do.

Just, not in the ways most people expect.

**Author's Note:**

> please love me
> 
> leave kudos and a nice comment~


End file.
